


First Light

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [2]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Based on a prompt submitted: MC's abandonment issues surface, to which Vivienne notices when the woman beside her cannot contain her sobs in the early morning.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Series: Lovestruck Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Kudos: 7





	First Light

With curtains still drawn only slivers of light crept into the room. The atmosphere was peaceful, filled by the turning of pages and soft snoring emanating from the brunette asleep beneath the covers. Her parted lips allowing such sounds to pass through, drawing Vivienne's attention from her captivating novel.

As her eyes scanned the next number of sentences, appreciating the beauty of the author's vocabulary, the descriptions so detailed she could vividly imagine the scene in her mind. However, as MC's breath and body shuddered her attention was directed elsewhere within a split second, concern taking over her features instantly.

Vivienne's brow furrowed as her lips turned down, mind debating the best course of action. As soon as tears slipped from closed eyes, she made her decision, with a steady hand Vivienne reached out, allowing it to come to rest on the brunette's cheek. With slow, gentle ministrations, she wiped the tears away as they fell, removing the tracks of their existence in the process.

Leaning on her elbow, Vivienne quietly comforted the still unconscious woman, fearful that an abrupt end to her sleep would do more harm than good. Her book long forgotten, the seductress shifted with soft, precise movements, drawing the younger woman close to her chest. This additional contact seemed to calm MC's rapid inhalations, returning to a normal rate.

Vivienne whispered, almost inaudibly into MC's ears, reaming off sweet nothings until MC awoke properly, her eyes no longer scrunched tightly together as she attempted to feign sleep. Disorientated and fearful the brunette almost broke free of Vivienne's loose hold as she bolted upright. Although, the weight of her girlfriend's arms looped around her waist drew her back to reality, finally free of her minds terrors.

Desperately MC returned to Vivienne's hold, burying her face into her neck, catching the faint scent of her signature perfume. Its hints of floral notes were calming, grounding, much like the soft mutterings, Vivienne continued even though she was now awake.

"You're okay darling; I've got you. You're safe."

The dream still fresh in her mind, it's remnants leaking into her voice as she spoke, sounding hoarse, "You won't leave, will you? You'll stay?"

The hesitation between sentences was apparent as a grimace momentarily took over Vivienne's calm expression. She couldn't help but feel guilty; she had left her darling MC once before, something she continued to regret to this day. Was this notion something that stemmed deeper? Only the brunette in her arms could answer that, but in her time, she wouldn't push or rush her, she could take all the time she needed.

"I'll never leave my dear," Vivienne proceeded to brush strands of MC's hair behind her ear as she continued, "I'll be here whenever you need."

MC melted into her embrace as Vivienne initiated the gesture, her words soothing her heart that continued to beat harshly in her chest. "I won't leave you."

That last line caused tears to spring to her eyes once more, without knowing it Vivienne assuaged threads of doubt woven within MC. It was a discussion to have at another time, MC would bare her soul, but she knew no ramifications would come of it. Particularly as Vivienne continued to hold her close in her arms, pressing featherlight kisses to her forehead, merely being there for her in a time of need. 


End file.
